Letting The World Be
by rob210296
Summary: Solid Snake was a solitary hero with a solitary and somewhat tragic ending. But if given the chance, how would a few simple changes affect this man's story?


AN: Hello everyone! Pardon my unease with introductions, it's a skill I never fully developed (laughs). In any case, after replaying MGS4 a wave of inspiration hit me and I quite foolishly started typing away. I had tried to write fanfiction before, but it didn't really go all that well. So, technically, this is my first real attempt at fanfiction. In any case, I hope that I can do better with this one, and hopefully you'll enjoy the story as much as I'm enjoyiing writing it. Though, please keep in mind that English is not my first language, and I don't have a beta reader. Anyway, I hope you'll like it!

* * *

Summary: Solid Snake was a solitary hero with a solitary and somewhat tragic ending. But if given the chance, how would a few simple changes affect this man's story?

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue - Fate and a new threat

" War has changed. The fight has ended. Our war is over. But there is one last thing that I must do. One final punishment I must endure: to wipe this meme from the face of the earth. This... is my final mission.

I don't expect many to miss me. As a seed of war, all I've brought to this world was everything I'd hopelessly fought to prevent. And as my threat vanishes, it is my hope that from my death may come some form of closure to any who I've wronged. The families of the men and women whose lives I've taken, and everyone that I inadvertently killed, or put in harm's way. And for the few that may miss me, I hope that my death may be viewed as an opportunity for you to live your lives in peace. No need to shed any tears in my name, for I'm no hero. Never was, and never will be."

Solid Snake's journal, circa 2014

* * *

OoOoOoOo

"What do you mean you don't know?" A woman shouted at the medic in front of her, slamming her hands on the desk. The sudden gesture being enough to make her blond hair cascade in front of her shoulders. That, coupled with her glare, effectively frightened the doctor. "Surely you can tell us more than that. There has to be an explanation for this!"

"Ylva..." The man next sitting next to her called, trying to prevent the poor medic's imminent demise, if things kept going the way they were. If one were to look at him, they'd see a surprisingly well built man who was nearing his late sixties or early seventies, if the gray hair and wrinkles were any indication. The woman apparently hadn't heard him, or ignored him if she had, as she never quite stopped glaring at the doctor, The young medic regained some of his composure, and pushed the frame of his glasses to the bridge of his nose, returning to his diagnosis.

"I can't say for sure what is causing the symptoms. I've come across a few patients who had similar signs of early aging, but nothing quite as severe as this, especially if the timeframe in which the condition developed was the one you gave me."

The doctor proceeded to look at the man sitting in front of him.

"Your condition matches the classic symptoms of Werner's syndrome. But none of the tests were able to get us any closer to understanding the cause. "

Ylva looked at the man again, her expression switching to one of concern.

'She's not acting like herself.' The man noted. If he didn't know her better, he could've sworn to have caught a glimpse of unshed tears in her blue eyes.

"Isn't there anything we can do to stop this?" Came her question. Having moved to the door, she averted her gaze from them.

The doctor stayed silent for a few moments.

"In normal cases of Werner's syndrome, thanks to technological improvements and our advancements in genetics, gene therapy, while not completely solving the problem, since the symptoms are hard to reverse, usually halts the disease's progress and prevents other conditions from attacking the body, both improving quality of life and prolonging the patient's lifespan fifteen years on average. Since patients with the syndrome usually only live until their early fifties, adding fifteen years makes the death seem less premature. Though in your case... I'm afraid that it won't be as effective as-

"How long?" The "old" man simply asked.

Ylva visibly flinched, anxiety and fear evident in her posture. It was obvious, even though she was attempting to hide it by averting her gaze from them.

The doctor looked at the man, his own surprise at the interruption momentarily silencing him. Again, regaining his composure, he concluded:

"Given how rapidly the disease progressed in such a short period of time, and the unusual circumstances in which it started, I'd say... A year. Two at best, though I don't think it is likely that you'll be able to live that long. I'm truly sorry... I wish there was something I could do."

That was enough to bring Ylva out of her stupor. She rushed to the other man's side, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"David, let's try another doctor! Maybe there's-"

"It won't make any difference" he simply said, escaping her grip and leaving the office, without saying anything to the doctor, who proceeded to sit behind his desk, plagued by the conversation he'd just had. She quickly took off running after David.

"Why wouldn't it make a difference? Surely there's something we can do about this. You can't just give up this easily! Maybe another doctor will have an answer!"

Her voice echoed through the hospital's hallways, probably startling everyone on that floor.

David stared at her, taking in how she looked and the way she was reacting. Despite his own predicament, he was unable to avoid the wave of guilt that hit him. Seeing such a strong woman reduced to this... It was almost bizarre. Though he chose not to voice such an observation. Especially since he was essentially the one who caused that change in her.

"I'm not an ordinary man to begin with. Not to mention FOXDIE."

At that Ylva went silent. The two exchanged looks, until she, again, was the one who spoke.

"So... What happened all those years ago... That woman's work... Is it affecting your body now? Is that why you're aging so rapidly?"

"I don't know if it is the cause of it. I doubt it, since it's not how FOXDIE acted on all the others. The only way that it could be causing this would be if the virus mutated and somehow changed it's effects on my body. In any case, it's pointless to think about it. Naomi's disappeared. There's no way to ask her now. "

It was obvious that she didn't like what she was hearing. Looking at her, David could tell that she was searching for a way to retort.

"But-"

"No buts. Ylva... Let it go. We both knew something like this would eventually happen. Let's just go home. Otacon's waiting."

At that, he simply turned and started walking. She followed him, eventually walking at his side, and tentatively reached for his hand. Feeling her touch, David allowed her fingers to intertwine with his. Though he was somewhat used to it by now, he couldn't bring himself to experience the emotions that he'd normally feel at such an action. The cards were on the table. He was going to die soon. Feeling her eyes on him, he simply continued walking forward, and in silence reached for the door, leaving the hospital.

OoOoOoOo

There were many types of homes. Some opted to live in apartments or houses, choosing the convenience of a city to base their lives in. Others, preferred to live in more rural areas, enjoying the quiet and the comfort that it brought them. But not many, David guessed, called a military aircraft their home. Taking in the sight of the Nomad, he sighed. Ever since he was branded a terrorist, living on his apartment was out of the equation. Granted, living on what was essentially a gigantic airplane had it's advantages and fair share of convenience, but it was an idea that he hadn't yet grown accustomed to, even after nine years.

'Sometimes I wish I had never left Alaska. I wonder how my life would be now..'

As they climbed the stairs to enter the plane, a little girl was waiting for them, with a smile on her face.

"W-welcome home you t-two!" She greeted them. Ylva had never been able to understand why the girl stuttered so much. But having lived in a completely different way when compared to other girls her age, it was to be expected that she wouldn't really turn out to be similar to what an ordinary girl was supposed to be like. Having had a complicated life herself, Ylva could relate to the girl on some level.

"Hey, Sunny. Sorry to keep you waiting." David said. "Where's Otacon?"

"H-he's upstairs. Uncle Hal is talking to mr. C-Campbell."

David was surprised at that. He hadn't seen Roy Campbell since Big Shell.

"The colonel is here?"

The girl simply nodded. If Campbell went through the trouble of meeting Otacon in person, something serious happened. Ylva must've realized it too, as she look at David apprehensively.

"Your colonel being here... What do you think this is about?"

"I don't know, but something tells me he's not here just to catch up".

At that, they simply climbed the rest of the stairs, and entered the Nomad.

The massive airplane was divided into two floors, the first being a sort of portable headquarters, similar to what you'd see on a regular military base. Complete with medical equipment, armory, high tech computers, electronic equipment and even a battle chopper. The second floor contained a small kitchen, where Sunny probably spent most of her free time nowadays, trying to cook eggs that David would (rarely) try out and eat. Ylva wasn't much of a cook, and Otacon could barely even break the eggs, so needless to say that the girl would be better off learning how to cook by herself, which wasn't really working all that well, it seemed. (Thank god for military rations.)

Next to the kitchen there was a small space that one could call a living room, and three small bedrooms. David had seen and travelled a lot during his years, but the Nomad's accommodations never ceased to impress him, despite him being somewhat reluctant to call it his home.

As they entered the plane, two men could be seen, apparently deep into a serious conversation. Sitting near his desk was a thin man wearing a blue turtleneck, coupled with khaki pants and white dress shoes. His built and thick glasses made it obvious that he was not a combatant, though his intellect and intel more than made up for it. In front of him, sitting on a stool, was a middle aged man, in his late fifties, wearing a brown striped suit. His voice and expression gave off an aura of authority, which often made others mistake him for a figure well above his status. The footsteps and opening of the door brought their attention to David and Ylva. The thin man was the first to greet them.

"Welcome back you two. As you can see, you have an old friend waiting for you guys." Otacon said, trying to sound cheerful, which didn't get much of a reaction from them. David's apparent apathy was something they had grown used to by now, but Ylva's expression told him that their visit to the hospital hadn't really gone all that well. He looked turned his gaze to David.

"So, Snake... Were they able to..."

He simply shook his head. It seemed that it was as he feared. Their only option would be to find Naomi.

Colonel Campbell took the silence as an opportunity to speak, and try and change the subject while he was at it. They had more pressing matters to discuss anyway.

"It's been a long time, Snake. It's a pleasure to see you."

Solid Snake allowed a small smile to show on his face.

"It's good to see you too, colonel" he snorted "What have you been up to these days? I figured the only place I'd ever see you dressed like that would be at your daughters wedding."

Colonel Campbell simply chuckled at the man. At least his unusual sense of humor was still there, despite the changes.

"I'm not a colonel anymore, Snake. I'm working for an organization under the UN Security Council. The Analysis and Assessment staff of the PMC Oversight Committee."

"Yeah, I remember the resolution being passed a few years ago".

Campbell's expression soon turned into a serious one.

"I've come across some... Information... In my work." He paused. "We've found him. In the Middle East."

"What?"

It was Otacon who spoke this time.

"Liquid's made his move. We've found him.

Ylva had moved next to Snake, listening intently. It had been a while since she last heard that name. It certainly brought back memories.

The aged soldier simply maintained a stoic face, which the others took as acknowledgement.

"Liquid is preparing to unleash his insurrection. He's lying in wait in a middle eastern war zone." Campbell stated, a frown settling on his face. "Track him down.

Snake simply stared back at him.

"Alright."

OoOoOoOo

Campbell left shortly after that, stating that they would discuss the details of the mission in the next day, which gave the residents of the Nomad time to think and absorb everything that'd happened on that day. Snake retired to his quarters right after the colonel left, preferring solitude at the present moment. Meanwhile, he could hear the conversation that was going on downstairs.

"Emmerich, David is in no condition to be sent to the middle of a war zone! Didn't you hear what I told you about his condition? As much faith as I have in his abilities, it's his body that I'm afraid of.."

Ylva had spent the last few minutes trying to convince Otacon that sending Snake in those conditions wasn't an idea she was particularly fond of. Still, to her rage, there was no change to the man's response.

"We don't have a choice, Ylva. Snake's our only hope of getting Liquid. There's more at stake here than just one life. The whole world will suffer if Liquid is successful. Snake himself knows that. As much as I wish there was another way, there's nothing we can do. "

Ylva wasn't buying it.

"Then let me go with him. I can help him if there's trouble, and he won't be alone in case anything happens."

"As competent as you are as a combatant, your particular skill set won't help Snake. In fact, it may even hinder him. You'll be of more use here, serving as mission support".

As much as she wanted to shoot the man, she didn't have any comeback this time. She switched to just glaring at him.

Snake lay in his bed, letting it all sink in. As he lit a cigarette, he started to think about what was to come. The smoke and smell of a cigarette always calmed him and helped him concentrate. It didn't please everyone though.

"H-he's smoking again! S-Snake! This is a non-s-smoking flight!" He heard sunny yell from downstairs.

"Let him be Sunny." Otacon said to the irritated little girl. "Snake's had a rough day".

Snake let out a bitter chuckle and simply lay there, looking at the ceiling. It seemed that, even in death his brother was able to stir all kinds of trouble, and make his life a living hell.

As he was starting to fall asleep, giving up the previous train of thought, memories of Shadow Moses again came to the surface of his mind. Memories of the place where everything started. The place where Liquid had made his way into his life, intertwining their fates. The place where he first met Otacon and Ylva.

OoOoOoOo

AN: So, there you have it folks, this is the chapter that sets everything up. I'll warn that a big part of this story will be set during the Shadow Moses Incident. I will eventually return to 2014's events, but as of right now this part will be set in 2005. It is there that our story starts. As for Ylva, hopefully I'll be able to shed some light into who she is and her role in the story in later chapters, though I'm sure some of you will have your suspicions (laughs).

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Encouragement plays a big part in my confidence, and it makes me write more.

By the way, I don't have a computer right now, so I typed this on my iPod. As such, please let me know what you think of the formatting, structure and length of the chapters. If there's anything wrong, I'll do my best to correct it.

rob210296 out!


End file.
